red_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole
'''Nicole of Kephallonia '''was a former warrior and mother of Danny of Kephallonia, her son with the mercenary Matt of Sparta. A kind and compassionate woman, Nicole would rather use diplomacy than use her blade, though she’s not opposed to violence should anyone dare threaten her family. History Early Life Nicole was the youngest daughter of two Athenians, born a year after her sister Gabby. Her father was a proud former Athenian Solider who was injured in battle and forced to retire. In order to save money, he and his wife moved to Kephallonia where they had two daughters. While Gabby had a natural born talent do craftsmanship, Nicole was trained by her father to follow in his footsteps and return to Athens to bring honor back to their family name. While serving as a solider in the Athenian army, Nicole became one of their fiercest warriors. Still, she despised war and instead sought to use compassion and diplomacy. Her way with words saved her life when her army fell around her in battle with the Spartans. She managed to convince the men surrounding her to hold from executing her long enough for her life to be saved by the mercenary Matt. Taking pity on the girl, he fought alongside her and repelled the Spartans. Brining back honor to her family name, Nicole considered her job done and she dropped out of the Athenian Army. This brought her great shame from her parents and the two left Kephallonia soon after, disowning Nicole and returning to Athens were they eventually died. Nicole then became Matt's partner in crime, working side by side. The two formed a bond and she became the first person to get close enough to learn about his past and the two developed feelings for one another. However, Nicole realized how haunted the mercenary was by his past and declared that she wouldn’t enter into a proper relationship with him. Still, after a heated battle, the two engaged in a night of passion that resulted in the birth of a son Daniel. Nicole returned to Kephallonia to live with Gabby and rise her son alongside Matt. Even at a young age Danny was incredibly intelligent and began to pick up on things from his mother and father, gathering that his father was a mercenary hailing from Sparta who came to Kephallonia after losing his family. Danny would also inherit his mother's compassion and love for the Gods, believing that his father is a son of Zeus (due to his eagle) and would become a great hero of myth. Danny's Abduction One day, Danny was retuning from visiting his father and Jose when he was abducted off the street by Jacobin and Sydney, members of the Cyclops gang who wanted to hold Danny hostage for ransom and to ensure that Matt would stop interfering with the Cyclops' operations. Nicole attempted to stop him but ultimately failed in her efforts. She ran to Jose's Vineyard and to find Matt and together the two travelled to Ktimene Beach. The two dispatched the Cyclops' rogues and reached their son. Nicole brought Danny home while Matt went after the Cyclops to insure no one ever harmed their son again. Later that night after Matt Killed the Cyclops, he met Nicole by the Statue of Zeus. The two spoke about his past and he told her everything. Nicole convinced him to go and confront Octavia. The two then kissed and slept together under the stars. Outcomes If Matt Chosw Nicole If Matt returned to Kephallonia after confronting his past, he would confess his love to Nicole. The two entered into a real relationship (much to the joy of their son) that eventually led to marriage and the birth of two more children. The family resided on the vineyard that was formerly owned by Jose where Danny would be trained by his parents to be a skilled warrior that surpasses even their expectations, inheriting the Blade and becoming a hero like his father. If Davina Died As he grew older, Danny's relationship with his father deteriorated due to his father's depression and activists overseas. When he became a teenager, Danny eventually learned the truth about his father's past and what happened while he was away. Horrified to learn that he had a sister who died at their father's hands, Danny stowed away aboard a ship that left Kephallonia far behind. Nicole would blame Matt for losing their son and severed ties with him. If Matt Chose Someone Else If Matt married someone else, Nicole would marry a farmer on Kephallonia shortly after the end of the story. Danny would eventually inherit Jose's vineyard and go on to make wine for all of Elysium. Personality Nicole was known for her compassion and honesty, known as "Nicole the Kind" to Kephallonia, a trait she passed onto her son. Nicole favored diplomacy to violence, though was not oppossed to violence when the need arises. As seen when she rescued her son, Nicole can be a ferocious warrior. Having been trained by Matt, her skills almost rival his own. Nicole retains her kind and caring nature throughout the story, though if Matt kills Davina and Danny leaves, Nicole will be heartbroken and shut Matt out, becoming a cold shell of her former self.Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Love Interests Category:Residents of Kephallonia Category:Females